Bird's Eye View
by Sahira Flame
Summary: We've all heard the different point of views from Morgan, Hunter, and Alisa and others. But does anyone really know how Raven Metzler feels inside?


Hi! You've reached Sahira Flame, dancer of the deserts! More Sweep fanfiction will be coming soon after this one, including: No One To Trust, Stealing Away, and Cat's Grace. I like working with different points of views, as you can see with this story.

Enough chatter with my big mouth…and onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweep, Cate Tiernan does.

Bird's Eye View

Chapter One

Senior Seduction

"Check it out, Raven," Beth Nielson, my best friend for a long time, yelled happily as she walked over to me.

"Seniors at last baby," I returned. I pushed my dyed black hair away from my face. I had let it hang down sexily for the first day of my last year at school. Other than the loose strands, there were several braids, in random places. I wore my new clip for my eyebrow piercing, a silvery black one on my nose, my earrings were all black, the one specifically on my earlobe hanging down with chains. Skin tight leather pants and chains hanging down from the belt buttons. High heels and a shirt to kill. It was a midriff leather halter, that showed off my brand new tattoo; black flames circling my belly button. Hey, I liked to make a first impression. And I knew I did.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Beth asked. Her hair, also died black with silver streaks in it, making it look totally radical, was puffed into an Afro. She was extremely dark, and had green eyes. She'd been my best friend for years.

"Only means one thing," I said, hands on my hips.

"What?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"We're so gonna rule," I said.

She laughed and then nodded with her head towards the side of the school building. On the inside, that normally would have been the cafeteria. On the outside, it was where we usually hung out. Chip Newton, and Ethan Sharp were already over there.

Ethan, as usual, was most likely wasted, his eyes clouded over. Chip, totally engrossed in homework, was the math machine, but our best dealer. One of the many things I craved.

"Let's go begin, sista," I said to Beth.

She shrugged, smiling. She had liked Ethan for a long time now. I could sort of see where it was coming from. He had dark, curly hair and dark eyes. If he ever wasn't stoned, he would probably be fairly attractive. But yeah, like that would ever happen.

We began walking over to them, and I whistled over to Bakker as I walked. He nodded, and then left, his arm around some freshman's shoulders. Ahh….freshman. She'd last long enough for him to get in bed with her and then he'd leave. She'd probably end up pregnant knowing him. Freshman were so young. They were so innocent. Which made them all the more fun.

"Wazzup Raven?" Chip asked, as we approached. He held out his hand and we shook roughly, a little thing I had learned over summer. He nodded in greeting to Beth.

"You getting any in soon?" Beth asked, sitting on top of a table, and stretching her legs out seductively. I saw her glance over at Ethan, and as usual once again, he was in his own little stoned world.

"Should be here soon, you out all ready?" Chip asked. Like I said, he was our biggest dealer. He was lucky he didn't get caught by the cops.

"Are you kidding me? I go through at least three a day," she said.

"Damn," he said, somewhat impressed.

I snorted, ignoring them. Looking down, I saw a drop of sweat run down my shoulder from my neck. Despite it being autumn, it was still freaking hot.

I walked over to the ice chest near the front entrance of the cafeteria. It was locked, like always, and I pulled out a tiny, curved, metal link from my bra, and started picking it.

"What are you doing?" Chip asked, staring at me interestingly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted.

"Honestly, you look really hot," he said.

The lock swung open and I pulled the chain off, opened the doors, and pulled out a huge chunk of ice. I gave him a smile, and then began rubbing it on my neck sexily. I watched him watch me, his eyes wide, and enjoyed taunting him.

The fact was, I wasn't interested in him. He was just another one of my buddies, giving me what I needed, and nothing more. But he was sure as hell fun….

"Are you hot?" I asked.

He swallowed. "Yeah."

I smiled and walked over to him, handing over the ice to him, setting the coolness on his chest. He didn't move, staring at me intently.

"Here you go," I said. I started walking towards the front of the school, leaving him behind, dazed and confused. I glanced back at Beth, and she shook her head, admiring my daring.

I laughed and then turned back to where I was going. I saw Bree Warren, one of my distant friends, talking with her friend, Morgan Rowlands, who couldn't have looked worse. They were both juniors at the school. Bree was pretty and popular, Morgan, ordinary, plain. She always reminded me of some anti social crab, and for that I didn't really like her.

Then I stopped.

I'd always heard staring was bad. But who could not stare, honestly? As if time slowed down, I watched as a dream came true to me.

There he was. Beauty enhanced by the gleaming sun. He walked gracefully up the front stairs and I couldn't help but stare at him. He had dark, straight hair that I wanted to run my hands through. His eyes were a wonderful golden color, matching a sunset. His skin was tan, and he was buff, and muscular. He smiled at a girl who walked past him, and I felt a wave of angry jealousy.

He stopped in front of Bree and Morgan, who I could tell, were also mesmerized by the inhuman god. He smiled at them, and then walked off, into the hall.

I saw Bree's mouth form, "Who is that?"

But I wasn't paying attention to them anymore. All my mind could process was how beautiful he was. And all I could think was one thing.

He was going to be mine.

So, what do you think? Please R and R! Sahira Flame


End file.
